


Revolutions

by dirty_diana



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-15
Updated: 2003-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: "Hey, Rome," Brian answers with a grin, all sunshine and no worries, "maybe you should get out and walk."





	Revolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the contrelamontre unusual kiss challenge in 45 minutes

Brian was messing around, passing trucks on the freeway, and they almost missed their exit.

"Hey, Brian," Roman says, "maybe you should keep your eyes on the road."

"Hey, Rome," Brian answers with a grin, all sunshine and no worries, "maybe you should get out and walk." And then he turns his head to look at Rome, stares right at him, and puts his foot to the accelerator. All cool, like Roman's not the one who taught him how to do that in the first place.

Finally Roman has to look away. "Don't try that shit with me, man. I'm not one of your girlfriends, little miss what's-her-name, getting all hot and bothered over your shit."

Brian doesn't stop staring at him, blue eyes bright, like he's working on figuring something out. And he doesn't stop accelerating, either, the needle staring to push 70 in a 30 zone. "Her name was Monica. And how come you hated her so much?"

"I didn't hate her, man," Roman drawls slowly. "I just didn't like the way you were getting all distracted. She could have been trouble."

75\. 80. "You were jealous."

"I wasn't jealous. It ain't race night out here. You need to slow down. "

85\. 90. Brian has to swerve, going through an intersection, the other car honking angrily. "You need to admit that you were jealous."

"Whatever."

95, the engine humming. "Yeah?"

"She could have been trouble."

100 miles an hour. Brian slams on the brakes, and the car jerks to a stop, and Rome kisses him for the first time at the traffic lights, underneath the overpass.

~fin.


End file.
